


Butterfly Cats

by Smokedcapybara



Series: (Apprentice) Park Ranger Handsome [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokedcapybara/pseuds/Smokedcapybara
Summary: “I think in my next life I wanna come back as a butterfly.”Hansen choked, curling into Connor’s side. They’d been sitting in silence since he arrived several minutes earlier.Connor had been trying to find something interesting to say the whole time.





	Butterfly Cats

“I think in my next life I wanna come back as a butterfly.”

Hansen choked, curling into Connor’s side. They’d been sitting in silence since he arrived several minutes earlier.

Connor had been trying to find something interesting to say the whole time.

“What?” Hansen finally croaked out, looking up at him incredulously.

“Yeah. Like. Getting to fly around just eating out of flowers and not having any other responsibilities. Y’know?” He shrugged and glanced down. Hansen was still staring at him. “Did you know there’s a kind of swallowtail that’s mostly black? I think I’d want to be that one.”

“Are butterflies your trees?”

Connor smirked. “Is this your way of telling me you’d want to come back as a tree?”

“What?! No, of course not, why would you - ok, _yes_ … but that’s not the point!” His face was taken over by a deep blush while he tried to protest. It was _adorable._

“Ok but being a tree would be perfect for you. Not having to interact with anyone at all? No expectations to worry about not meeting? Perfect.”

“Yeah.” Hansen smiled up at him in that soft way that always made his heart skip. He caught himself starting to lean down toward Hansen and tilted his head back against their tree instead, closing his eyes. “I would’ve expected you to want to be a cat though. You’d get to knock things over and be as loud as you feel like being and not get in trouble cause everyone knows you can’t stop cats from doing whatever they really want.”

Connor laughed lightly. “True.” He paused for a moment. “I suppose you have a good point. But consider: butterfly cat.”

“That doesn’t exist.”

“Maybe I’ll be the first.”

“Connor.” Hansen was visibly shaking from holding in the laughter apparent in his voice.

“ _Cat_ erpillar.”

Hansen snorted and suddenly all the laughter he’d held in burst out of him. Connor waited for it to die back down before speaking again.

“Glad to know you’re an appreciator of good puns. I would’ve had to ask for a divorce if you weren’t.”

“Divorce?” Hansen’s voice was still shaky. “We’re not even married.”

Letting out an overly exaggerated gasp, Connor threw a hand over his heart. “Not married?! Since when?!”

“Since always.”

“Well, _clearly_ we have to fix that.” Connor couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this widely.

“Is this your way of proposing? Cause I’ve gotta say it’s a little underwhelming.” Hansen was blushing again but also visibly fighting a smile.

“Is that your way of saying you don’t want to marry me?”

Hansen huffed, his lips twitching. “Of course I want to marry you. I jus-I just want a _proper proposal_.”

The two looked each other in the eyes for a minute before they both broke into loud laughter.

After their laughter died down, they sat tangled together in silence for a minute before Hansen spoke again, a thoughtful look on his face.

“If you were to get married what would you want your wedding to be like? Like, what’s your dream wedding?”

Connor snorted. “What are we preteen girls now?”

Blushing, Hansen stuttered out an apology.

“Hey, it’s fine, just didn’t expect the question.” Connor waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve never really thought about getting married before. But if I did… I guess I’d want to elope,” he let his head drop back, “my mom would kill me if I did that though.”

He heard a small laugh from Hansen. “Eloping sounds nice actually. Not having to worry about invitations or forgetting what you’re supposed to do or say and accidentally ruining the whole thing in front of all those people.”

“No planning a whole ceremony and reception.”

“No stressing over whether or not I should invite my dad and step-family.”

“Oof, yeah, that’s a big one isn’t it?” He looked back down at Hansen. His heart was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest and he didn’t know why. Not at all. _It definitely has nothing to do with talking about ‘dream weddings’ with the boy you’re in love with._

“The only problem with eloping is that I wouldn’t want my mom to miss me getting married.”

Hansen had a small frown on his face and Connor felt compelled to _fix it._

“You could go with a courthouse wedding with your mom as a witness. Or something.” He shrugged.

“Yeah…” The frown smoothed off Hansen’s face as he trailed off.

“So!” Connor clapped his hands dramatically. “Enough about weddings. Back to butterfly cats. What do you think they’d look like?”

Chuckling, Hansen knocked the side of his head against Connor’s shoulder. “Butterfly cats again? Really?”

“Yes. Now answer the question.”

“Well I don’t know.” He gestured wildly with the arm not trapped between them. “Colorful cats with butterfly wings?”

“Not good enough. Be more creative.” Connor smirked.

Hansen groaned. “I’m not good at being creative, that’s your job.”

“Wait, we have jobs in this relationship?” He blinked down at Hansen. “Since when?”

“Since always,” Hansen grinned, “my job is to ramble about trees, and yours is to be the creative one.”

“I thought butterflies were my trees, so shouldn’t my job be rambling about butterflies?”

Laughing lightly, Hansen shook his head and gestured toward Connor. “Ok, then, ramble on. What all can you tell me about butterflies?”

“Ok, you caught me.” Connor lifted his hands in surrender. “I don’t actually know anything about butterflies. Just that there’s a really cool looking one called the black swallowtail.”

Hansen smacked him lightly on the shoulder with a mock gasp. “I can’t believe you lied to me! I trusted you! This is a betrayal of the highest degree - _treason._ ”

Connor smirked down at him. “So how do you plan on punishing me?” He waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Hansen started blushing and stuttering.

Eventually Hansen composed himself and looked back up at Connor.

“Normally the punishment for treason is public execution, but since I’m still somewhat fond of you I’ll let you off with a life sentence of _exile_. You’re no longer welcome here.”

“Nooo!” Connor threw himself across Hansen’s lap. “Anything but that!”

“I’m sorry.” Laughter started to seep into Hansen’s voice. “It’s the law.”

Connor rolled onto his back to make eye contact with Hansen and they both broke again, their laughter echoing through the trees.


End file.
